How To Spend New Year's
by NessieGG
Summary: A bit late but here. Soi Fong finds Yoruichi on New Year's Eve. Fluffy bit.


Warning! My first female/female (or slash of any kind) fic. This was written for thefirefly for her Secret Santa present, organized by Violet Fairygirl. She liked it and I hope you will too!

-------------------

How To Spend New Year's

By Gundam Girl

-------------------

The sky was clear, dark and littered with stars. Through wisps of steam, she could make out constellations, the best one being Virgo, the woman who worked all day chopping wheat. That's sometimes how she felt…working all day to get by, to feel some excitement, to help where she could. She often felt like her power was wasted.

So every now and then she liked to come to this hot spring and soak away her worries. She turned her gaze to the water just below her shoulders and watched strands of long purple hair float about her, like the legs of dark jellyfish. She smiled a bit at that. Such small creatures were jellyfish, but with such a powerful sting. With a small yawn, she lengthened her tanned arms and legs out to their fullest.

"So this is how the great Yoruichi spends her New Year's Eve."

Yoruichi froze mid-stretch, a little surprised at herself. "My, but you have gotten good at cloaking your energy. Or maybe I'm just too relaxed." She glanced at her visitor, a slight smirk playing on her deceivingly soft features. "Which do you think it is, Soi Fong?"

"Humph!" The Chinese woman turned her nose up and away from the woman bathing in the hot spring in front of her. Soi Fong pretended she did not see the teasing look in Yoruichi's golden eyes. "I'm here to remind you that Kuukaku expects you tonight to drink with her. She told Urahara you owe her from a past drinking game."

Yoruichi's sighed. She'd forgotten all about last year's New Year's Eve party. "I don't like New Year's," she said, crossing one leg over the other so that a well-shaped knee gleamed out from the water. "It gets me into trouble."

"You get yourself into trouble," Soi Fong muttered condescendingly. "You did that even when I was loyal to you."

A silence passed between them, the wind rustling Soi Fong's Shinigami uniform the only sound.

Yoruichi studied her profile intently. "You should be loyal to me again."

The dark-haired woman rounded on her, as though this was the kind of statement she had been hoping for. "Ha! You deserve nothing of the sort and you know—"

"Well, won't you at least join me?"

The simply-posed question gave Soi Foi's rant a quick death. The leader of the 2nd Division glared at Yoruichi, then the water, then at the sky. It would seem she would rather have Suzumebachi destroyed than to enter the steaming spring.

But then she untied her pants and slipped her shirt over her head. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, partly in surprised, partly in appraisal. Soi Fong wore bandages as breast restraints, but she wore them over her torso and other areas, resembling the bathing suits that girls wore in the mortal world.

They could only hide skin, not shape, and Yoruichi smiled. "You grew up, Soi Fong."

It looked like Soi Fong wanted to snap back, but no angry words came from her. "Is this where you laze your nights away, Yoruichi?" Nothing in her tone denoted approval.

"Not every night. Sometimes I watch the stars from Urahara's roof. Did you know how much better you can see them from Earth?" the Shihouin asked rhetorically.

Soi Fong closed her eyes as the heated water lapped around her. "Mortals see things far worse than we do even if things are clearer in their world."

Yoruichi closed her mouth. But only for a moment. "That's true." She leaned back against the rock behind her. "You know, you look so much better with your hair short like that, Soi Fong. I bet you get looks from all the boys in your division and everybody else's." She hesitated. "Scratch Kenpachi off that list though, he doesn't look at anyone."

Was that a twitch on Soi Fong's mouth or had Yoruichi imagined it through the steam?

"You're wasting time here," Soi Fong said. "It's almost midnight. Kuukaku will be mad at you."

"Kuukaku's too drunk by now to know I'm not there." The Shunkou master waved it off with a swipe of her hand. "And anyway, you're a lot better-looking than Kuukaku."

Soi Fong's head snapped up. She looked around Yoruichi sternly to see if there were any empty sake bottles floating around somewhere. But no; Yoruichi was just leaned sleepily against the rock.

A bell began to chime from a distance.

Yoruichi yawned again, her eyes drifting shut. "Happy New Year, Soi Fong."

On the tenth chime, Soi Fong could hear faint cheers from all throughout Soul Society. Without warning to anyone, not even herself, she moved through the water toward Yoruichi. She had once heard of a mortal custom…

She shocked even herself when she went to her peacefully sleeping former master and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Happy New Year…Yoruichi-sama."

Fini


End file.
